What does Sam Benson do all day?
by Smut4me
Summary: 100% pure smut. You have been warned
1. Monday

What does Sam Benson do all day?

This story has hardcore sex and gangbangs. If you don't like that then don't be a dumbass and read it.

Dan owns iCarly and I don't. He wouldn't write smut like this.

Sam gave Freddie a kiss as he went off to work. After 20 minutes she slipped on her white tee-shirt with no bra, so you could see her nipples, and a short skirt that just did cover her cunt, which she kept shaved and, and no underwear.

Five days a week, after the honeymoon, for 5 years, Sam would pick up at least 3 guys or girl and brought them back to the house and fucked them silly. Freddie had no clue, just the way she like it. She loved him, but the six was just ok most of the time so she had gangbangs Monday through Friday with guys that she never even knew their names.

Today she had lined up 3 black guys that she had chatted up at the park. When she got there, they were waiting for her and got into the car.

I don't want to know your names and I'll never tell you mine," She told them, "This is a one time shot for you guys, I don't want to see you again."

The 4 of them got to the motel 15 minutes later. After the boys got a room, they went straight to it and were naked in less than 1 minute.

Sam looked at the boy and their huge cocks and dropped to her knees in front of them and began to suck and stroke their cocks.

After about five minutes she stopped and went to her purse and pulled out some oil and tossed it to the 13 inch cock, "I want the 3 three of you to oil each others cocks for me while a play with my wet cunt hole. And I want you to do it slowly and kiss as you do, because since I'm going to give you something, so I want you to play with each others black cocks for me and anything else I ask. I' going to wear you 3 out and I want a little guy on guy sex because it's so fucking hot to watch. Now lube those big ass black cocks for mama's pleasure." The 3 men put oil on each other and began stroking each others cocks slowly. In no time at all 3 were hard as rocks and were moaning as they stroked each others cocks and watched Sam finger her wet pussy.

"That's it stroke those huge cocks," Sam's voice was husky, "donkey dick 1, bring that thick cock over and rub some oil on my ass, after that you're going to fuck my nasty shit hole."

The 1st guy did what he was asked to do and Sam sat down and started to slip the 13 inches black cock into her ass, "Oh fuck daddy man", she said, "fuck that ass so good, just ram it in my ass hard and as deep as you can. You, 2 & 3, get over here and number 2 bury that fat cock in my cunt, and number 3 , fuck 2's asshole for him.

"Yes, fuck my cunt like the nasty whore that I am baby," Sam shouted, "3, before you fuck his ass I want you to lick it for momma, lick his ass."

3 did as he was told as Sam watched him, "Mmmm… that looks so fucking hot, you licking that asshole. AAAAA… yes, fucking split my ass with that horse cock of yours, pound it baby, oh fuck yes fill both my holes, so fucking hot to have two big black cocks buried in me, fuck me good boys, fuck momma so good."

Sam was bouncing up and down on the two cocks as fast as she could, she loved the way she felt so nasty fucking strangers, she like that she could just go into slut mode and enjoy her body.

"Yes, fuck me good boys, so fucking good," she was now completely in the throes of pure lust, "3 get up here and put that cock in my mouth, momma wants every hole filled. Sam took 3's cock and as she sucked it she thought that tomorrow would be a good day beat her record and fuck 14 guys at once. She loved being used by so many cocks and getting fucked in every hole, "AAaaHHhhh, cuming, cuming, fucking cuming right now, yes I'M FULL OF BIG BLACK COCKS AND I'M CUMING, FUCKING SHIT YES, her eyes rolled back in her head as the orgasm tore through her body.

After she came she made the men fuck each other while she played with her pussy and talked dirty to them, "You like that big house dick in your ass 1, you like watching me play with my cunt while you get fucked?"

"Yes I do," he said.

"It looks so hot seeing that big cock fucking your ass, 3 join me and let's suck 1's cock for him."

Sam and 3 got down and began to lick 1's cock on opposite sides, Sam then took one of the nuts in her mouth and sucked it slowly as she watched 3 suck the cock.

"I love being a slut," Sam said out loud.

Freddie got home an hour later and remarked at how wonderful Sam looked.

"Just doing my daily workout babe," She smiled at him.


	2. Tuesday

Tuesday

Freddie had to get to work early, so he left the house at 6 o'clock in the morning. As soon as he drove off Sam started to get ready for her day. She was going to a frat house at the university to take on the ten guys in the house. She dressed in a halter top that showed off her 36dd tits and a short skirt that barely covered her ass. She then got in her car and drove to the frat house. She parked and walked right in. The boys were all in the living room waiting for her.

"Ok guys," she started, "one time shot; no names and we never see each other again, got it?"

The boys all nodded their heads yes.

"Good, now get those cocks out and gather around momma so she can have a look at them," Sam said with a lust filled voice.

The boys undressed and formed a ring around Sam. She stripped and then got on her knees and looked at the boy.

"God what pretty cocks," she stated, "and all for me."

She began to suck their cocks and stroke them as well. She moaned and quickly lost herself in the lust of having ten cocks to play with all by herself. She moved from cock to cock, licking and sucking them all. She was in heaven.

"Mmm…I fucking love sucking these gorgeous cocks," she moaned as she moved from cock to cock.

She spent ten minutes just going around and around in a circle sucking the hard young cocks. She stood up and went into the great room and sat down on the couch and spread her legs wide and pointed at one of the boys, motioning for him to come forward. He did and she smiled at him and said in a throaty voice, "You get down here son and you show momma how well you can eat my coochie baby."

The boy bent down and got on his knees and began to lap at her pussy. She moaned and grabbed the back of his head, "Yeah baby, that's it lick mommas snatch so fucking good, mmm… eat my fucking hole bitch!"

The boy began to make sucking sounds as Sam rubbed his face in her pussy, "You," she pointed to a boy in the middle of the line, "Get your ass over here and let me suck on that fucking hot rod you got sweetie!"

The boy walked up to her and she took his massive 14 inch cock and began to stroke it in her hand, "Mmm… baby, you like momma stroking this tool of yours, hmmm? You like watching your friend licking my wet pussy baby? Mmm I think you do!"

The boy nodded as Sam looked up at him. She ran her hand down the length of his rod and then took him in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock causing him to moan. She then began to suck his large cock and going lower till she deep throated the entire 14 inches and licked his balls.

"MMM… ok baby," Sam told the boy, "bury that fat cock in my ass and split it open."

Sam made the boy eating her hole get up and she stood while the big cock boy sat. Sam then guided his massive cock into her ass, "Fuck yes, fuck my nasty asshole. Fuck momma's hot ass baby!"

Sam was bouncing up and down on the cock, and then told the other boy there, "Fuck my cunt baby, wear that coochie out, MMM… fill both my holes with cock!"

While she rode the two cocks she got the 8 other guys over and began to suck and stroke all their cocks.

"Yeah, get that ass good baby," Sam moaned, "fucking use me like the whore that I am."

Sam took another boy and had him join the other boy and fill her cunt with two cocks at the same time, "OOOHH FUCKING SHIT," she screamed, "tear my pussy with those two cocks. Fuck yeah, fuck yeah, pound that pussy you motherfuckers."

Sam had every boy fuck all her holes and had all 10 guys cum all over her. Sam left after that and went home to shower before Freddie got home.


End file.
